


you are enough for me

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heart Tree, No Plot/Plotless, Song: My Featherbed (ASoIaF), Weddings, gendry is a southerner, gendry is cold, gendrya is endgame, no plot they just love each other, wedding vows, weirwood tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Arya and Gendry are cloaked before the heart tree in Winterfell.





	1. I’ll Always Keep You Warm and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't own anything and I don't know why I wrote this. I just know Gendry's from the South and Arya's from the North, so what if she gave him her cloak and then it turned into this. Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t know how I still feel comfortable here,” Arya stared into the weeping eyes of the weirwood tree. “after the Night King, and seeing Theon lying there and all,”

“You’ve had your fair share of awful places,” Gendry said, trying to look away from the face of the heart tree. He grew up in Flea Bottom, in the sunny Crownlands. They’re not followers of the old gods or the children of the forest down south. But Arya grew up in the North, and Gendry wasn’t a firm believer of the Seven, so he didn’t feel all that uncomfortable taking a walk to the heart tree in Winterfell.

“How are you cold?” Arya said, fiddling with the catspaw’s dagger.

“What?”

“I could feel you shivering if I was across the Narrow Sea,”

“I’m not shivering!” Gendry said, shivering. 

“Mhm,” Arya looked at him in playful disbelief. 

“It’s winter! In Winterfell!” Gendry exclaimed, trying much too hard to defend himself while his cheeks burned with frost.

“We’re heated by hot springs, Gendry. And didn’t you go beyond the Wall?”

“And it was cold,” Arya shook her head at her bullheaded idiot and silently took off her cloak.

“Southerners,” Arya muttered as she gently wrapped her cloak around him, standing on her toes to reach his shoulders.

Gendry smiled quietly, looking down. He loved her and she loved him. And her hands just felt so soft wrapping her cloak around him. Although Gendry didn’t say any of that, it was okay. This was new and growing and somewhere in Arya’s heart, she knew Gendry loved her too. And that, simply, was enough.

“Your cloak’s warm,” Gendry finally said, though quite awkwardly.

“You Baratheons and your cloaks,” Arya murmured, smiling up at gendry. Gendry didn’t know what she meant, but he thought she said it lovingly. Though, that being said, she also liked to call him an idiot in the same loving manner. Gendry returned the smile and leaned down. His lips gently brushed against hers, and Arya placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. They smiled in the kiss, eyes closed and hearts open, having been cloaked before the heart tree. And that, feeling safe with one another, was enough. 


	2. I’ll Wear a Gown of Golden Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry are married before the heart tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope this doesn't sound awkward, I don't really have any personal life experience to work off of and I'm not all that good with description/action yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this fluffy wedding chapter!

“You look beautiful,” Sansa whispered in Arya’s ear.

“Because you made this dress,” Arya replied, looking down to admire the gown once again. As a child, Arya had never been opposed to dresses, and in the House of Black and White, they were all she wore. But the all the dresses of King’s Landing were so restricting, she would feel so tied down, hardly being able to walk properly. This dress, however, Sansa made just for her little sister’s wedding day. The bodice wasn’t too tight or restricting, and looked much like the leather Arya wore everyday, except with embroidered direwolves and heart trees. The skirt of the dress was loose enough for Arya to run, much like the dresses of her childhood. It was decorated with the leaves of the heart tree, but painted gold. And Arya loved it, and not just because she loved Sansa.

“I really don’t see why you couldn’t just have a normal wedding ceremony,”

“Sansa, did you really think anything I’d do would be normal?”

“You ready?” Jon asked, and Arya nodded. He took her left arm while Sansa took her right (Bran sat in his wheelchair towards the front next to Podrick who would later sing _My Featherbed_ ), and the three Stark siblings walked down the aisle to the heart tree.

It was a small wedding, just their friends standing on either side of the aisle. But the two of them were the only things that mattered.

“Do you accept—” Sansa started.

“I take this man,” Arya interrupted, causing some laughter among the little crowd. Gendry took his Baratheon cloak and placed it around Arya’s shoulders, the golden leaves of her gown matching the yellow cloak.

“I’m cold,” Gendry whispered, and Arya smiled, trying not to laugh.

“Southerners,” Arya replied, and the two joined hands, and gazed into each other’s eyes like no one else in the world even existed.

“I’m not really sure how wedding’s go, since I don’t think I’m really a follower of the Seven _or_ the old gods, but you said I could just say my vows here, so, um, here goes. Arya, I haved the loved you since the moment our friendship began in that muddy trek with the Night’s Watch recruits. I’ve never stopped caring about you, even in those years we though each other dead. That day we reunited here in Winterfell was one of the happiest days of my life. Arya, you are what makes me happy. And I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my days with you.”

“Gendry, I have loved you since before I knew what that meant. You have been my best friend for so many years, when I thought you were dead—” Tears threatened to fall down Arya’s cheeks, but she blinked them away quickly. This was a happy day. They were alive and they were okay. She took a deep breath and continued. “I always thought revenge was what kept me going, but it was family. I have never cared about any class difference, you have always been my family. I don’t care that you’re a bastard, you mean so much more than that to me. You don’t need some fancy title, _you_ are enough for me.” After that, Gendry and Arya couldn’t help but squeeze each other’s hands to stop themselves from either laughing or crying.

“I am hers, and she is mine,”

“I am his, and he is mine,” Arya echoed, sealing their marriage. They smiled at each other, continuing to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, which were now sparkling with love and with tears. Arya stood up on her toes, and lightly and hesitantly brushing her lips against his. Gendry wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her softly. They smiled and laughed in the kiss, eyes closed and hearts open to a lifetime of love, having been cloaked before the heart tree. And that, simply having each other, was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, gendrya happy ending! Idk how this would fit into the show, but you know what gendrya will always be canon in my heart. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing a wedding with almost no knowledge of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay PS I imagine Arya saying 'southerners' like how Draco Malfoy says 'muggle' or 'mudblood' or whatever. I don't know much about the ASoIaF universe since I haven't read the books (i'm waiting for the end of school and that's like in a few days), but I did read somewhere about springs in Winterfell. Anyway I hope the ending was more fluffy than awkward since I've never kissed anyone lol. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
